


Dead by Daylight

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [6]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is trying this best, Bonding, Dead by Daylight (video game) - Freeform, Dead by Daylight mentions, F/M, Father and son bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel is an old man learning a game, Gen, Post canon, Survivors, but like really its miniscule, killers, small mentions of gore, small mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Gabriel promised to play Adrien's horror game with him for some father-son bonding time, but honestly, the game seemed terrifying.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Dead by Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to be honest. I've only EVER watched my roommate play this game, and he only plays it on computer so I had to google the controls for this game for a PS4...so I'm sorry if they are wrong.
> 
> I just wanted some father-son bonding time with sassy Nathalie
> 
> Prompt: Adrien teaches Gabriel how to play one of his favorite horror games. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel sits on his son’s couch with a sigh as Adrien gets the game ready.

“Okay, Father, you will play on here and I will play over on my computer. Dead by Daylight allows for cross-play, so we can play together but my controls are a little different than yours, however, I will do my best to help you.”

“Adrien, I don’t know about-”

“You promised.” Adrien’s lips go into a pout as he looks at his father with his big green eyes while handing him the controller.

“Fine.” Gabriel takes the device with a huff before turning his attention back to the television where the logo comes into view, “What is this game again?”

“It’s a horror game where you can play as a survivor or as a killer, and the goal of the survivors, which is what we’re playing, is to survive.”

“How do we do that?”

“Well, one of two ways. One way is to fix enough generators to power the exit doors, and you fix them by pressing R1, which is this button,” Adrien presses the top right button on his PS4 controller, “and you’ll have skill checks that you need to pass to be able to not draw attention to your position. You’ll pass them by hitting that same button at the right time, you’ll understand when you see it.”

“Okay, and what if the killer finds me?” Gabriel looks between his son and the controller.

“Well, you move with the left joystick, and you can run by pressing L1, but that can tell the killer where you are. You can also crouch with L2, which is the trigger, and that makes you harder to see. Then, you can use items that you find or bring into game with you by pressing R2.” Gabriel nods slowly as he watches Adrien explains the buttons two or three more times.

“What does this joystick do?” Gabriel moves the right joystick around in curiosity.

“Oh! That moves the camera around for you which will allow you to look out for the killer.”

“Okay.” He still looks at the controller like it’s some foreign piece of technology. Maybe it would make more sense while playing, “What is the other way we can win?”

“The other way that we can win is if enough of us die, and the last player finds the hatch to escape.”

“So, we don’t all need to survive to win?”

“No, Father.”

“Okay,” Gabriel nods and readies himself, “I think I understand.”

Adrien grins as he runs back to his computer to set up their game. 

As they load in, Gabriel looks at the scenery of the game with fascination. Though creepy, it was aesthetically a beautiful game. 

“So, we are playing against a killer named the Huntress,” Adrien begins moving his character and Gabriel does his best to try and keep up, “She can throw axes, as well as just hit you with them. You can tell where she is because she sings, so if you hear it try to keep an eye out for her or run away.”

“Okay.”

Gabriel and Adrien set out to fix a generator, but soon an eerie humming fills the room.

“That’s the Huntress!” Gabriel watches as Adrien’s character sprints off, leaving him alone with the generator.

“Why did you-” His answer comes quickly as the Huntress brings down her ax. “Ah!” Gabriel lets out a fearful shriek as he tries to maneuver his limping character away from the killer, but it’s to no avail because she quickly catches up to him and places him on a hook-looking thing.

“Adrien, she’s hooked me.” Gabriel pouts slightly as he looks at his screen. He wasn’t very good at this.

“That’s okay. You get three hooks before you die,” Adrien smiles back at his father, “I’ll come to unhook you and try to heal you. Remember, run away when you hear the humming or try to hide so she can’t find you.”

“Okay.” Adrien’s character comes back into view as he unhooks Gabriel from his perch, “Now, let’s heal you up and get back to a generator.”

The two of them make quick work of two generators, carefully avoiding the Huntress whenever she would surface. However, she did catch them both once, but they were able to save each other without much fuss. Gabriel feels quite proud of himself for surviving so long, but as he makes his way to a third generator, an ax flies from behind him, narrowly missing his avatar.

“Run, Father!” Adrien’s child-like giggles warm his heart, and Gabriel tries to get away, but another ax hits him square in the back.

“Adrien, this is my last hook.” Adrien looks back at his father with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, Father, you did really well for your first time!” The smile turns into one of genuine joy, and Gabriel can’t help but return it.

Adrien gives him a thumbs-up as he finishes off the game, returning them both to the lobby. Their laughter dies down as Adrien readies another game, but something in the bottom corner draws Gabriel’s eye.

“Wait, Adrien, why does it say there are three of us in the lobby?” Just then, two arms snake around his neck causing Gabriel to jump slightly before a kiss is pressed into his cheek.

“That would be because the killer is in the lobby. You can’t see them, but they can see you.”

Gabriel turns around to see his fiancée and son giggling as they high five each other, “Wait, were you the Huntress?”

Nathalie nods with a smile, “And it was oh, so satisfying.”

His mouth falls open before he pouts against the couch, “I want a rematch.”

“Whatever you want, my darling.” Nathalie turns his head back to her, pressing a firm kiss on his lips, which he returns, before she saunters off, humming the Huntress’ lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy...with murdering Nathalie trying to get all of her frustrations out.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. Even small comments are VERY appreciated and beloved by me.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
